The Trip
by Chdavies
Summary: This story follows the regular girls as they go on a 'school trip' in their senior year.(BTW I am not American so my understanding for grades and such can get quite confused..) Also the COC does NOT exist and it was never a threat. DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Gallagher Girls, the amazingly talented Ally Carter does.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to blinding light pouring through my curtain. I sat up and looked throughout my room. Bex was snoring to her hearts content, Liz was mumbling the equilibrium equation in her sleep, and Macey, well, let's just say she was being herself. I never knew that someone could look THAT good whilst asleep.

Although it was daybreak, it was a Saturday. Everyone else was sleeping in as long as they could. Whereas, I couldn't stand the silence. I quietly left my queen sized bed and made my way out of the door and down the corridor. I loved walking in the mansion when no one else was. The emptiness made it feel like it was built for me. _My _mansion. My home. It was, and still is my home of course but you know what I mean. As I walked through the hall of History I let my hand brush against the cold stone wall. Feeling the familiar bump in the wall where a brick was slightly raised. If I pushed it, it would lead me into the secret passage I had first discovered. Back in 7th grade. Back when I had no idea what I was to expect in this school. Even though both my parents were spies, nothing could have prepared me for the Gallagher Academy. I have experienced more in the past 3 years of my school life than I think I ever will in my life! But I'm not complaining.

I came to the top of the Grand Staircase and I looked over the entrance hall. It all seemed so big the first time I stepped through the doors to the school. Now it just seems normal, and everything else seems small in comparison. I went to take a step forward but I tripped over a bit of carpet and went plummeting down the stairs. But just before I could fall a hand grabbed at my arm and pulled me close to the owner of the hand's body. I looked up into the bright green eyes that stared back down at me and let out a sigh of relief.

"And a fine morning to you Cammie." Zach spoke with the softest voice as to not attract6 attention.

"Ditto Goode," I smiled up at him a released myself from his grasp. "What are you doing up so early?" We walked over to the front doors and sat down on a bench nearby.

"I knew that you wouldn't stay in bed till later, so I stalked the mansion looking for you," His smirk never fading as he looked at me up and down. Until then I hadn't realised what I had been wearing the night before. An oversized t-shirt with shorts on. Except you couldn't see the shorts because the top was so long. _Crap._

"Really?" I said trying to keep my cheeks from burning.

"No, I was on my way to work out and I saw you fall. Do you want to go somewhere else?" He stood an offered me his hand. I took it and we made our way to the P&E barn. It was silent so we laid down on the mats and looked through the skylight.

"I love it when it's like this. Y'know, quiet," I looked over at him and he was already watching me. I blushed and smiled in his direction. His eyes twinkled and his mouth spread in to a huge goofy smile.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing," He looked back up at the skylight and I watched him for a bit. He knew I was watching him because I could see him trying to look at me discretely. I giggled and lay on my back. I was looking up at the clouds in the perfectly blue sky when I saw him inch closer.

I risked a look over at him and he was on his side about 4 inches away from him. He closed the distance and ran his fingers through my blonde hair and cupped my face. He closed his eyes, as did I, and he kissed me. His rand ran down neck, down my side and stopped and my waist. I put my hands up for his face and put them in his hair. He was kissing harder now, like this may be our last. I heard a creak but chose to ignore it. Then I opened my eyes to see an angry foot tapping on the floor.

"Really? Here? _Now? _Gosh Zach I thought better of you," Macey stood in the doorway of the barn, trying to conceal a grin from us.

"Good morning to you too, Macey." Zach moved off of me and stood on the mats, pulling me up with him.

"C'mon Cam, we're waiting for both of you at the breakfast table. I won't spill if you don't want me to," She walked over and dragged me out of the barn and toward the mansion, Zach tailing along behind me.

As soon as we walked in the doors Zach pulled me back. "Uh, Mace, we'll catch up." I shouted to her as she walked away.

"Don't be too long, you're already late! It's our last weekend before break you know!" She sauntered into the dining hall and left us in the foyer.

"Are you okay?" I asked Zach as he pulled me into an alcove, away from spying ears.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," He looked down at me and put his hand in the small of my back. "But after breakfast, I'm starving." He kissed me lightly on my lips and pulled me from the hiding place into the dining hall. Where everyone stared. And I mean E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E.

"So glad that you could finally join us Ms Morgan, and you Mr Goode." Mr Solomon was standing on the stage in front of the school. Zach still had his hand on my back as he guided me to our table.

"Right, as I was saying; in a matter of days, this school will be empty, you will all be on break. That is of course in exception for the seniors that have been picked to come on a once in a lifetime opportunity to come on a trip with some of our staff. Cameron, Rebecca, Macey, Tina and Zachary will be joining me and Mrs Morgan on the trip. So be ready ladies and gentlemen. This isn't just any school trip."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much guys for your support! Sorry it took me a while to upload this next chapter. I will probably try to get one uploaded every other day or so. But I have exams and stuff so we'll see. **

**Don't forget to favourite and follow the story and myself! I would really appreciate reviews as well so that I could see how you are responding to the story!**

**I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS. ALLY CARTER DOES. **

We ate our waffles in silence. What had he meant by a trip? Where were we going to go? Why did he choose_ us_? I tried to forget about it so to keep calm before we had to leave.

I think Zach noticed my tenseness. He put his arm round my waist and pulled me close to him; I rested my head against his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just confused." I leaned into him. How can a guy make soap smell so good? Seriously…

After we had finished eating we all went back to our room. We sat on the beds and started talking about "the trip".

"Zach, you really shouldn't be here. You know, girls' quarters and all…" said Macey, hinting toward the door. He just ignored her and sat on the floor next to my legs. He leaned his head on my knee and just shrugged at her.

She stood with her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Right, so what should we pack for this trip then?" Liz started to the wardrobes and swung the doors open. She proceeded to sort through clothes when we heard three loud knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Mr Solomon and my mum walked in. I don't care what anyone says, my mother is the most beautiful out of all the mothers.

"Right girls, and Zachary, we leave in 3 hours so get ready. Pack warm but light and we will see you at the helicopter a 12 sharp." My mother really had a way with words because everyone just got up and frantically started to pack. Zach just looked at me a smirked.

All packed and ready, I saw that it had only just gone 11. We waited in my room for the time to pass.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Bex shouted. She gets so excited about games like this.

"Okay, Cam, you go first. Truth or Dare?" Macey pointed to me.

"Umm, dare?"

"Hmm, okay I dare you to kiss Zach!" Liz blushed, and giggled. Bex's face went blank. Weird, what's up with her? Anyways I did as I was told and gave Zach a quick peck on the cheek. I knew he wouldn't have wanted to kiss me in front of them.

11:15

"Okay, Bex, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth"

"Have you ever had a crush on Zach?" I laughed it out. But everyone in the room straightened and looked nervous. What was going on? "What? What's going on?"

"Yes. I have," she answered after a few moments. "When you went missing, and Zach came on break with me…" another pause, "I had a _thing _with him. Nothing big, nothing long, but I kissed him. And by the look on your face, he never told you."

I looked over at Zach and he just looked back at me. Sorrow filled his eyes.

"No. No he didn't tell me." I was upset. I was angry. I guess I don't know what was happening. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry. So a noise came out of me that kind of sounded like a gorilla being hit on the head in cartoons. A.K.A not attractive.

"Are you okay?" Zach reached for me but I moved out the way. I stood and headed for the bathroom.

Shutting myself inside, I sat in the bath and silently sobbed into my knees.

11:23

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Zach walked in and sat in the bath with me. It really wasn't big enough for two people.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't want this to affect your relationship with Bex." I sighed. He meant well but it still hurt.

"What happened though? Like, why?"

"Three days. One kiss. A big mistake. After that we just did missions together. I suppose it was because we both missed you so much. We were so worried, Gallagher Girl." He knelt on his knees and leaned forward. "I am still worried." He reached for my cheek but I shrugged him away.

"You don't need to be worried about me Zach. I don't want you to be worried about me." I knelt on my knees and leant toward him; closing the gap between us. "I can handle myself."

In one swift move I threw Zach out of the bath and onto the tile floor, his head slamming against it. I pinned his shoulders down with my knees.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not worried because I think you're weak," he turned and flipped me over. I was now on the floor and he was on top. "I was worried because you're all I've got."

He kissed me, slowly at first but then harder. I was still mad, yet his dark hair in my hands made me forget about what had happened last summer. The moment seemed to never end. But in a good way.

11:53

"Guys, you can stop being gross now! We need to go, we're going to be late!" Bex shouted at us.

We rushed down to the helicopter pad where Mr Solomon and my mum were waiting. As we climbed in, I felt an eerie sense nostalgia. I remember the helicopter I got in the first time I met Zach. I wish I could go back to when it was all simple.

We flew for about an hour to an airport.

There we got into a private jet and flew for another 8 hours, 35 minutes and 45 seconds. Everyone slept the entire journey, except me. I couldn't. All I could do was watch Zach as he lay his head on my lap, dreaming about something I wish I could see.

When we landed, cold air rushed through the doors. I stepped into the light and protected my eyes from the glaring sun.

"Well girls," Mr Solomon said from behind me, "Welcome to London."

Bex stepped onto the tarmac. "My home turf? Well this is going to be fun."

Zach came and stood behind me and hugged me from behind. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "That it is. Are you ready?"

I turned to him, a cheesy grin plastered to my face. "Oh yeah."

**A/N Thanks for reading!**

**So, what are they gonna do in London? (My home turf as well as Bex's!)**

**I will upload a new chapter by the end of the week.**

**Please favourite/follow the story/myself.**

**And don't forget to review! Tell me what YOU want in the story!**

**Follow me on twitter; chlodeet**

**Thank you so much for the support! Love you all.**

**XO**


	3. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys, it's me again.**

**I can't apologise enough for being absent for so long. As I said at the beginning of the fanfic, I have exams going on at the moment so I don't have that much time to spare. However, I am about half way through writing chapter 3 and I am going to make it extra-long to make up for the time that I have missed.**

**My last exam is on the 19****th**** of June so I am almost finished!**

**Bear with me and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days; this weekend at the latest. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten so far and I hope you all stick by me until the end of this fanfic. **


End file.
